BRITHDAY GIFT
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Sasuke bingung mau memberi hadiah ulang tahun apa pada Naruto. Akhirnya ia meminta tolong pada Neji dan Gaara. Namun saran yang di berikan Neji membuatnya bimbang. Kira-kira apa hadiah yang akan di berikan oleh Sasuke sampai Gaara marah-marah tidak jelas? NaruXSasu. Lemon di chap 2. Yaoi. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**BRITHDAY GIFT**

_Pair : NaruXSasu, slight NejiXGaara_

_Genre : Romance_

_Rated : M for Lemon_

_Warning : OOC, Full lemon scene, bahasa vulgar, R-18_

_Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

**BRITHDAY GIFT**

Siang yang tenang di Konohagakure University. Koridor kampus yang bersih dan lengang, taman yang rindang, kelas yang sibuk dengan perkuliahan serta kafetaria yang sepi. Kafetaria yang berada di lantai dasar itu sangat luas dan bersih. Meja dan kursi tertata rapi, serta stand penjual makanan dan minuman yang berjejer di sebelah nya. Udara yang hangat dan sejuk, membuat siapa saja ingin menghabiskan waktu nya untuk tidur. Siang itu masih lah tenang, sebelum terdengar….

"BRAAKKK!"

"PLAK!"

"AUWW..ITTAII!" berbagai macam suara seperti gebrakan meja, pukulan di kepala serta teriakan kesakitan mewarnai siang yang tenang di kafetaria.

Seorang pemuda rupawan dengan rambut panjang kecokelatan serta mata lavender lembut terlihat mengusap-usap kepalanya. Di sebelah pemuda itu, ada seorang mahasiswa lain yang bergenre sama dengan nya namun berciri-ciri rambut merah bata dengan tato ai di dahinya, di depan pemuda ini terlihat juga dua orang mahasiswa lain.

"Kau bodoh nya sudah tidak dapat di tolerir Neji, apa-apaan dengan ide mu itu, hah!" kata pemuda dengan iris _green jade _itu mendelik kesal kerah Neji yang masih setia dengan pekerjaan nya mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ia masihlah merasa nyeri dengan pukulan maut yang ia dapat barusan karena dengan sangat innocent nya ia mengutarakan ide untuk sang sahabat tercinta. Ia berharap otaknya tidak mengalami cidera.

"Bisa kah kau tidak bersikap anarkis Saabaku, kau membuat kepala ku sakit tahu!" sungut Neji sebel. Sungguh pukulan Gaara tidak dapat di remehkan. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Gaara pernah mengikuti klub karate atau bela diri sebelumnya. Tubuh boleh mungil tapi tenaga nya itu loh .Alamak bisa di katakan setara dengan petinju professional.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak akan memukul mu. Bila otak mu penuh dengan ide mesum seperti itu!" Bentak pemuda keturunan Kazekage dari Suna itu keras. Ia tidak peduli bila suaranya akan menggema dan akan di dengar oleh seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di kafetaria.

"Bisa kah kalian berhenti bertengkar, Hah~ mendokusai. Pertengakaran suami istri yang tidak bermutu sekali." Salah seorang mahasiswa yang sebangku dengan Neji menguap lalu menekuk lengan nya dan kembali tertidur di atas meja. Ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan keributan yang di timbulkan oleh dua sahabatnya yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang pendiam. Shikamaru namanya, walaupun ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa dengan indeks prestasi kumulatif tertinggi di Universitas, ia adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat pemalas. Dia bisa tertidur dalam keadaan apapun dan di manapun.

"Apa maksud omongan mu, Shikamaru!" Kini giliran Neji yang berteriak layaknya gadis ababil. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat tangan kanan nya lalu kembali tertidur tak lama dengkuran halus terdengar.

"Dasar rusa pemalas!" Umpat Gaara kesal. Enak saja ia di sebut-sebut punya hubungan serius dengan pemuda rambut Barbie seperti Neji. Ia tidak akan pernah sudi.

"Ne,Sasuke-chan jadi bagaimana dengan ide ku barusan. Itu akan menjadi kejutan yang menakjubkan bukan?" Tanya Neji tak menghiraukan delikan marah yang di layangkan pemuda dari gurun pasir itu. Yang menjadi fokus utama Neji adalah Sasuke. Yap, lebih tepatnya membantu Sasuke untuk memberi kejutan ulang tahun untuk Naruto.

Naruto adalah sahabat baiknya sejak masih SMA. Setelah lulus dengan prestasi yang lumayan, akhirnya Neji dan Naruto mendaftar dan mengikuti ujian seleksi untuk masuk di Universitas ini. Beruntung keduanya lolos dan akhirnya bisa kembali bersama untuk menuntut ilmu. Walaupun keduanya harus berpisah gedung karena, Neji mengambil jurusan yang berbeda dengan Naruto, keduanya bisa bertemu di kantin saat pulang atau istrirahat.

Universitas Konohagakure merupakan Kampus Negeri dengan kualitas pendidikan yang bisa di setarakan dengan kompetensi Internasional. Tak heran bila yang mendaftar untuk menjadi mahasiswa sangat banyak jumlahnya. Ada yang datang dari luar Konoha seperti Gaara dan banyak lagi. Universitas yang ternama dengan banyak jurusan dan gedung ini sayangnya hanya memiliki satu kafetaria dan satu lapangan olahraga. Namun jangan salah, meskipun masing-masing memiliki satu jangan tanya sebesar apa luasnya. Cukup untuk menampung beribu-ribu Mahasiswa di sana.

"Uhmm— benarkah dengan cara seperti itu Naruto Senpai akan senang ?" Pemuda dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke berkata ragu. Ia bingung, memang untuk hadiah ulang tahun Senpai yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya untuk tahun ini ia ingin memberinya kejutan yang luar biasa. Ini juga bisa menjadi Anniversary yang pertama bagi hubungan percintaan dengan senpai nya tersebut. Namun entah kenapa otaknya buntu sehingga ia tidak mendapatkan ide apapun. Alhasil akhirnya ia meminta bantuan para sahabat kekasihnya itu, hitung-hitung bisa mendekatkan diri juga.

"Sasuke sebaiknya hiraukan saja omongan Neji bodoh ini. Mungkin kau bisa tanya pada Naruto sendiri ia ingin hadiah apa untuk ulang tahun nya." Gaara memberi saran lalu tersenyum lembut pada kouhainya yang berwajah tampan namun cenderung cantik itu.

Hah.. memang Gaara sempat naksir dengan Sasuke saat ia pertama kali melihat Naruto memperkenalkan pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu padanya tepat setahun lalu. Namun tak lama ia merasa patah hati karena ia mendengar kabar bahwa keduanya sudah resmi jadian. Tapi perasaan sayang itu masihlah ada hingga saat ini. Terlebih lagi Sasuke adalah pemuda manis yang sangat terkenal di Universitas. Bagaimanapun tidak lah ada yang sanggup menolak pesona pemuda adik dari Itachi ini. Tubuh yang mungil dan ramping, kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat, mata onix besar yang berkilau indah, surai reaven dengan warna hitam kebiruan serta keluguan yang sanggup membuat siapa saja ingin melindungi nya. Ia memang sangat berbeda dengan keturunan Uchiha kebanyakan, walaupun pesona serta kepopuleran nya tetaplah sama.

"Tapi bukan kejutan lagi kalau ia sudah tahu apa kado nya—" bola mata lavender lembutnya mendelik kesal kepada salah satu sahabatnya yang entahlah tidak pernah bisa akrab dengan nya. Padahal mereka adalah satu jurusan dan satu kelas, namun tetap saja ia tidak pernah merasa cocok dengan keturunan klan Sobaku tersebut.

"Lalu menurut mu meracuni adik kelas mu yang polos dengan doktrin mesum mu itu adalah ide yang baik, begitu." Balas Gaara dengan nada sarkatis. Sungguh ia masih mempertanya kan apakah lelaki di sebelah nya ini adalah ketua kelas yang selalu terlihat berwibawa. Hei,dia lebih mirip dengan Kakashi sensei yang selalu membawa buku berwarna orens lalu tersenyum dan tersipu saat membaca nya. Gaara yakin buku yang di baca Sensei tampan-sebenarnya kalau maskernya di lepas- itu adalah buku porno. Ia pernah membaca salah satu edisi nya dan ia akui kalau buku itu adalah buku ternista yang pernah ada di muka bumi.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi senpai. Aku pusing." kata Sasuke pelan lalu tertunduk. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak. Bagaimana pun ia lah orang yang meminta bantuan dan berakhir dengan balas-balasan omongan pedas antara Neji dan Gaara. Sasuke sempat heran, kenapa kedua orang ini tidaklah bisa akur seperti sahabat. Padahal kedua nya terkenal dengan pribadi yang cool dan pendiam.

Gaara gelagapan. Ia merasa jahat karena membuat adik kelas nya yang manis ini pusing gara-gara tingkah ababilnya bersama pemuda mesum dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat itu.

"Baiklah aku akan berbaikan dengan Neji. Ne, kau mau minum sesuatu. Apa kepala mu masih pusing?" tanya Gaara halus. Neji memutar bola mata nya malas. Perilaku Gaara memang bisa terbilang berlebihan dengan kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah pesan jus tomat. Lihat jus dalam gelas ku masih ada." tunjuk Sasuke pada gelas berkaki panjang yang ada di meja. Gaara terkekeh geli melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi Sasuke saat menunjuk gelas itu.

"Kalau kau ingin lagi. Aku akan memesan nya untuk mu."

Sasuke mengagguk pelan lalu tersenyum

"Arigatou Gaara Senpai." akh betapa manis dan lugunya pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Naruto ini. Wajahnya yang polos dan cantik sangat kontras dengan matanya yang berkilat tajam layaknya elang. Andai saja ia bisa mendapatkan pemuda ini lebih dahulu.

"Konichiwa Minna San. Sorry aku telat datang!" suara barintone serak dan berat menginterupsi hayalan Gaara.

"Naruto Senpai. Kau sudah selesai kuliah." suara manja Sasuke terdengar geli di telinga Naruto.

"Iya—kau menunggu lama Sasu ?" tanya pemuda dengan wajah tampan itu lalu mengusap anak rambut yang berada di dahi Sasuke.

"Uhmm tidak aku barusan saja datang. Benarkan senpai?" mata Sasuke berkedip lucu saat menoleh kearah kedua kakak kelas nya. Minus Shikamaru yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Naruto bukan nya tidak tahu dengan isyarat yang di layangkan pacar nya kepada para sahabat kental nya tersebut. Namun melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya, ia hanya pura-pura percaya. Gaara dan Neji yang mengerti arti kedipan nakal mata Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Apa salah nya membantu uke manis itu, benarkan. Apalagi dengan sikapnya yang polos dan mnenggemaskan membuat mereka ingin mencubiti pipi tembamnya.

"Iya..iya aku percaya. Mana mungkin kau bohong pada ku kan?" kata Naruto lalu mendudukan diri di kursi kosong di sebelah Sasuke.

"Naruto Senpai besok kau mau kado apa. Bukan kah besok senpai ulang tahun?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada pelan sekali. Naruto harus menahan tawa saat melihat wajah putih itu berubah menjadi merah merona. Malu, eh ?

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya kembali Naruto dengan senyum jahil.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik apa yang Naruto senpai ingin kan."

Naruto merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dalam dekapan hangat.

"Aku hanya ingin kau ada di samping ku selama nya Sasuke." jawab Naruto pelan. Sasuke tersenyum pelan lalu menutup matanya.

Gaara yang melihatnya kecewa, sedih, dan marah. Entahlah perasaan nya campur aduk. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Melihat kemesraan NaruSasu seperti merasakan kesengsaraan yang tiada akhir.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas dulu bersama Gaara." kata Neji tiba-tiba membuat Gaara seperti jantungan.

"Ada apa Senpai, apakah ada kuliah lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bingung yang membuat Gaara blushing seketika.

"Iya, sebentar lagi ada kuliah jadi kami harus pergi dulu." Jawab Gaara lalu tersenyum lembut

"Hah~buru-buru sekali. Aku baru saja datang. Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Naruto lalu memberikan cengiran yang seperti biasa.

"Baiklah aku balik dulu Sasuke, Naruto." kata Neji lalu pergi diikuti Gaara di belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa bohong seperti itu?" tanya Gaara saat mereka sudah jauh dari arena kafetaria.

"Melihat mu ingin membunuh Naruto karena cemburu?" jawab Neji tanpa menoleh kearah teman sekelas nya tersebut.

"Mana mungkin kau tahu kalau aku—"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke. Kau bukan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan Gaara. Sekali lihat saja aku bisa tahu semua nya." Gaara berhenti melangkah. Sungguh bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang terlihat selalu mencari gara-gara dengan nya bisa membaca perasaan nya. Ia terlahir dengan membawa wajah stoic yang luar biasa datar. Jangankan dengan orang lain, keluarga nya saja sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat wajah tembok yang khas miliknya. Tapi kenapa pemuda keturan Hyuga ini bisa membaca nya, terlebih lagi rahasia besar yang ia simpan rapi sudah setahun lama nya.

"Kau tahu, melihat kebahagian mereka berdua adalah kebahagiaan milik ku juga. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu merusak hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Meskipun kau adalah teman baik ku. Aku tidak lah peduli." kata Neji lalu melemparkan seringaian mengerikan. Sekali dalam hidupnya Gaara gemetaran melihat senyuman mengerikan dari seseorang.

"Kau tahu maksud ku kan Saabaku Gaara." kata Neji lalu melanjutkan jalan nya. Tak menghiraukan lagi pemuda dari Sunagakure yang berstatus sebagai teman nya itu. Apapun yang merenggut kebahagiaan sahabat baiknya yaitu Naruto akan ia tebas sampai habis.. Hohoho tidak adakah yang tahu kalau Neji Hyuga adalah mantan preman saat SMA. Berkelahi bukan hal yang asing baginya, kalau tidak berakhir di rumah sakit ya akan berakhir di pemakaman. Makanya tidak ada yang berani berbuat gara-gara padanya dan Naruto. Ayolah Naruto juga sama bringasnya. Namun Naruto adalah pengecualian, siapapun yang berurusan dengan pemuda Namikaze itu pasti akan berakhir di akhirat. Well mengingat kasus dua hari yang lalu membuat Neji terkekeh geli. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Naruto di tantang bertarung dengan cecenguk bodoh dari gedung sebelah karena cemburu pada Sasuke yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Alhasil pemuda dengan wajah sangar namun berhati melow itu harus berakhir di rumah sakit karena koma. Beruntung saat itu Sasuke datang untuk melerai, kalau tidak mungkin sudah menjadi teman para bidadari-bidadari di surga sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**AnnieSakkie kembali lagi, setelah g update sekian lama.**

**Gomen ne Reader yang beautifull boy sama loving you belum di lanjutin. **

**Ne, Author datang dengan cerita baru. Review ya..**

**Mau tahu kejutan seperti apa yang di berikan Sasuke untuk Naruto. Dan saran apa yang di berikan Neji yang membuat Gaara marah-marah tidak karuan. So jangan lewatkan kisah selanjutnya di Chapter 2. See yaa…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**BIRTHDAY GIFT**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated :M for lemon (Chap ini ada lemonnya)**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Sebelumnya terimakasih buat reviewnya ya readers. _**

**_Author memang membuat Sasuke disini Childish, polos, girly dan hal-hal sebangsanya._**

**_Bosen donk kalau Sasuke dimana-mana berwajah datar dan irit kata. Hehehe…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading_**

**BIRTHDAY GIFT**

Pemuda dengan wajah tampan yang di kenal nama Uchiha Sasuke itu terlihat kesal. Mata hitam nya menyipit marah serta bibir merah mudanya mecucu layaknya ikan. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tertawa, hei dimana kalian bisa melihat keturunan Uchiha yang di kenal dengan wajah datar akan berekspresi layaknya manusia biasa. Hanya Sasuke lah satu-satunya Uchiha yang dapat lebih bersahabat ketimbang produk Uchiha yang lain yang pernah ada. Dia terlihat manis dengan sikap ceria serta pembawaan yang ramah. Apalagi ia masih membawa sifat lugu yang belum lah berubah sejak dahulu. Ini lah yang membuat Sasuke terkenal di Universitas. Namun beruntunglah Naruto karena bisa menjadikannya kekasih.

Sasuke menjambak rambut hitamnya keras. Sedikit meringis sakit kemudian ia mendudukan diri di aras ranjang. Kaki jenjangnya yang hanya berbalut _short pants _dengan bahan levis ia goyangkan kedepan kebelakang. Mata hitamnya mendelik kesal kearah kalender yang terpampang di dinding kamar, lebih tepat nya melihat angka 10 dengan bulatan besar spidol warna merah yang bertulis kan _Dobe's birthday _di sampingnya. Menghela nafas pendek ia layangkan pandangan kearah jendela. Pikirannya melayang jauh tak tentu arah. Bercabang-cabang dengan berbagai fantasi yang melewatinya. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis namun tak lama berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih.

Ia tepuk pipi tembamnya lalu bergumam kecil**—**"Tidak..tidak..tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu.". Kembali ia berpikir dengan telunjuk yang ia taruh di dagu bawah. Onix hitamnya sengaja ia tutup berharap suatu ide melintas di pikirannya.

Tak lama ia gelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan mulut mecucu lucu "Aku juga tidak mungkin memberikan itu." Katanya pada diri sendiri lalu menidurkan kepalanya pada bantal dengan asal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada ide. Arghh!" Pekiknya pelan lalu ia jambaki rambut hitamnya. Ia akan melakukan itu sampai kepala nya pusing bila sedang frustasi. Sasuke memang benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan Uchiha sebangsanya, dan ini lah kelebihannya. Entah sudah berapa ekspresi yang telah ia tunjukan. Author pun sampai bingung menghitung.

Karena terlalu lelah berfikir ia jatuh tertidur dengan posisi badan yang tidak bisa di bilang benar. Kepala yang hanya beralaskan bantal tipis namun tidak tepat di tengah, T-shirt yang tersingkap sehingga memperlihat kan perut datarnya serta kaki yang masih menggantung dengan tidak elitnya. Ouh jangan lupa kan jendela terbuka serta pintu kamar yang belum terkunci dengan benar. Ini lah Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sangat bukan Uchiha bukan.

**AnnieSakkie**

**.**

**.**

Naruto, pemuda dengan wajah rupawan serta tubuh tinggi proporsional ini tidak lah pernah merasa seheran ini dalam hidupnya. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke bersikap tenang dan pendiam. Sasuke adalah seseorang dengan sikap manja dan sedikit cerewet bila bersama dengan dirinya. Namun hari ini, entahlah ia merasa kekasihnya ini berubah, reaven itu terlihat sedikit pendiam dan berwajah datar. Ia sekilas terlihat seperti Itachi, teman yang satu kelas dengannya. Walapun semua orang tahu kalau dua Uchiha itu adalah kakak beradik namun mereka adalah dua kepribadian yang tidaklah sama. Sasuke yang ramah serta Itachi yang cool dan pendiam. Naruto menghela nafas pendek lalu menyisir rambut spike blondenya kebelakang, ia mencoba berfikir apakah ini adalah hari kebalikan seperti tanyangan kartun Sponge Bob yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

"Ne, Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto pada kekasih nya ini saat mereka sudah berada dalam mobil.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu menyibukan diri dengan majalah yang ia baca. Naruto mengeryit bingung, sejak kapan Sasuke menjawab ketus seperti ini.

"Kau yakin, apa kepala mu terbentur sesuatu saat di kelas?" Ulang Naruto memastikan. Ia belumlah percaya bila pacarnya dapat se-jutek ini padanya. Hei, dia berulang tahun sekarang. Ia tidak mendapat hadiah atau kado malah ia di perlakukan seperti musuh. Bahkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun tidak lah terucap dari bibir Sasuke untuknya.

"Apa kau melihat ada luka di kepalaku _dobe_?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada asal yang langsung membuat hati Naruto panas.

"Kau bilang apa _teme_. Kenapa kau ketus sekali pada ku." Protes pemuda dengan rambut pirang ini lalu mendelik kepada Sasuke. Namun Uchiha bungsu itu tidak menghiraukan dan kini malah sibuk dengan _headset_ di telinganya. Tangan tan Naruto menggebrak keras setir mobil. Perlahan emosi mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Pemuda Namikaze itu mengelus-elus dada mencoba bersabar, ia tidak mungkin bisa mengendalikan diri bila emosi sudah mengusai pikiran, bisa-bisa ia akan di bunuh oleh Itachi kalau Sasuke sampai terkena imbas amarahnya. Ia sangat hafal bagaimana posesif nya pemuda berambut panjang itu bila dengan adiknya

"Sabar..sabar." bisik Naruto pelan mencoba berdoa entah pada Tuhan atau Dewa Janshin agar di beri ketenangan. Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan sudut matanya. Seringai kecil terpeta jelas di bibir tipisnya.

"Maaf kan aku senpai. Karena ini sudah bagian dari rencana." Batin pemuda Uchiha itu lalu kembali berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan _headset _serta majalah.

**.**

**.**

Mobil sport dengan warna biru itu berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah dengan bangunan tinggi menjulang. Naruto memakirkan mobil nya dengan asal di bagasi lalu mematikan mesin. Ia lirik pemuda lain yang ada di sebelahnya. Sasuke terlihat tenang sedang melepas _safety belt_ yang melilit di tubuhnya lalu membuka pintu mobil. Lagi-lagi Naruto ingin membenturkan kepala kuningnya pada kaca jendela. Ini pertama kali, Sasuke membuka _safety belt _nya sendiri tanpa di bantuan. Biasanya pemuda manis itu akan merengek minta di bukakan. Ini kiamat atau apa, di perjalanan juga Sasuke lebih banyak diam, ini bukanlah seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Naruto menangis haru dalam batin, ia ingin kekasihnya kembali. Pacar manis nya yang manja kini berubah menjadi seperti orang lain.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali _dobe_!" Ucap reaven itu ketus lalu menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar. Sungguh Naruto ingin sekali mencekik pemuda itu sekarang namun lagi-lagi ia hanya dapat menggerundel dalam batin—"Siapapun tolong kembalikan Sasuke ku!".

.

Naruto berjalan cepat di depan Sasuke. Ia ingin menggandeng tangan lembut kekasihnya itu, namun hanya geplakan kasar yang ia dapat saat ia dapat. Kini ia sangat kesal, Naruto tidak lagi memperdulikan Sasuke yang mungkin akan sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi jalannya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam melawan gravitasi itu terlihat menahan tawa saat kekasih nya berjalan terburu-buru di depannya. Langkah kakinya cepat dan lebar, tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto berjalan seperti itu bila bersamanya. Pemuda dengan mata onix ini tahu sebenarnya Naruto sangat kesal dengan sikapnya yang seharian ini menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Ini merupakan rencana Neji saat Sasuke meminta tolong kemarin.

**Flashback story**

"_Bagaimana kalau kau bersikap kebalikan dari kebiasaan biasanya?" saran Neji kemarin saat di kafetaria_

_"__Maksudnya?"_

_"__Yah..kau bisa berubah menjadi menyebalkan, ketus, pendiam dan tidak peduli pada Naruto."_

_"__Apakah senpai yakin itu akan membuat Naruto senpai senang. Dia pasti marah padaku?"Ucap Sasuke bingung._

_"__Naruto tidak akan marah padamu. Percayalah padaku." Ucap Neji yakin lalu memberikan senyum dengan jempol layaknya Rock lee. Gaara mendengus kesal. _

_"__Lalu selanjutnya aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang mulai setuju dengan ide Neji. Pemuda dengan pupil lavender itu terlihat serius lalu mengecilkan suaranya._

_"__Selanjutnya kau…."_

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau minum apa _teme_?" tanya Naruto lalu melempar tas ranselnya pada meja belajar saat sudah sampai di kamar. Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya lalu mendudukan diri di karpet bawah.

"Jus tomat." Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh kepada Naruto.

Pemuda dengan pupil biru itu lagi-lagi mendengus "Tunggu lah aku akan mengambilnya untuk mu."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman melegenda yang ia tiru dari kakaknya.

"Geez." Naruto mencibir sebel lalu keluar kamar tak lupa ia banting pintu dengan keras.

"BLAM!"

Setelah memastikan Naruto menjauh, Sasuke menggelak tawa dengan lepas. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa mengerjai kekasihnya sampai sekesal itu.

"Bwahaha…kau lucu sekali senpai." Sasuke menyeka air mata dari sudut matanya. Ia pegangi perutnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama tertawa.

"Hahaha…ukh…aku tidak tahu ternyata kau bisa segampang itu di kerjai." Ucap Sasuke lalu meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Mengingat tampang kesal Naruto membuat tawanya semakin keras. Setelah bisa menguasai keadaan serta perasaan gembiranya, adik Itachi ini menghentikan tawanya. Ia takut bila Naruto akan datang secara tiba-tiba. Itu bisa membuat rencana nya gagal. Rencana sudah berjalan lancar, ia tidak ingin gagal karena tingkah ababilnya yang tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu lama." Ucap Naruto datar yang masuk membawa 2 gelas minuman dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam kecil lalu berpura-pura mengambil buku dari tas nya.

"Kau sudah bilang kakakmu kalau kau kemari?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi kemudian mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke.

"Hn sudah." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha. Sebuah kedutan berdenyut kesal di sudur kepalanya. Sudah tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, malah bersikap sangat menyebalkan dengan mengacuhkannya seperti sekarang. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu misuh-misuh tidak karuan.

"Kau lupa dengan tanggal ini?" Naruto mencoba menggoda kekasihnya ini untuk mengingat tanggal berapa sekarang, mungkin saja kan Sasuke lupa. Pemuda bermata biru itu tahu, kalau Sasuke adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang pelupa.

"Tanggal 10. Hari ulang tahun mu." Naruto tersenyum, ternyata pacarnya tidak lupa.

"Lalu mana kado untuk ku—?" Naruto melengkungkan senyum jahil. Ia ingin hadiahnya sekarang, sudah cukup sikap menyebalkan Sasuke selama seharian ini.

"Aku tidak bawa." Jawab Sasuke enteng lalu menyibukan diri dengan buku. Naruto menganga tidak percaya. Seulas senyum terpasang di bibir Sasuke.

**Flashback story**

_"__Selanjutnya kau memberikan tubuhmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun." Sasuke dan Gaara melongo tidak berdaya._

_"__Ap—apa?" Sasuke tergagap tidak percaya._

_"__Tenang saja. Aku yakin Naruto pasti suka dengan hadiahmu." Ucap Neji polos tak lama pukulan datang ke kepalanya._

_"__Aww..Ittai"_

**_._**

**_._**

Sasuke meneguk ludah berkali-kali saat melihat Naruto dengan kasar membalik kursi dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat dengan keringat yang menetes dari dahinya.

"Sen..senpai kau tidak ap—" Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya sebuah buku tebal melucur bebas melewati nya lalu sobek terbelah dua setelah menabrak dinding. Sasuke merinding ketakutan, sepertinya ia sedikit kelewatan tadi. Ia harus meluruskan semua ini dan kembali pada rencana.

"_Dobe.._dengarkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda oke. Aku tidak lupa dengan kado mu. Aku membawanya. Sungguh." Kata Sasuke panik saat melihat Naruto yang kini siap melemparkan gelas pada pintu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan desisian mengerikan.

"Ten..tentu saja. Ada di dalam tas. Jadi tenang lah." Ucap Sasuke pelan lalu membuka tas ranselnya. Naruto terlihat senang, ia melupakan amarahnya dengan segera. Ia memang ingin kado dari kekasihnya.

"Mana kado ku _teme." _Ucap Naruto riang dengan mata berbinar. Ia sudah kembali ke Naruto yang biasanya.

"Sebelumnya tutup mata mu dulu senpai." Ucap Sasuke pelan yang hanya di turuti oleh Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke suka main rahasia-rahasiaan. Hahaha…Naruto tertawa lebar dalam hati.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto lalu menutup matanya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga buka mata mu." Pinta Sasuke yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Satu—" Pemuda adik dari Itachi ini menghela nafas lalu dengan gemetaran membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Ia sedikit takut apakah ide yang diberikan senpainya adalah kado terbaik yang pernah ada. Ia masih belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Naruto nya.

"Dua—" Perlahan jemari pianis Sasuke melepas sabuk serta resleting celana. Jantung Sasuke terpompa dengan cepat, membuat wajahnya memerah. Naruto yang menutup mata ketar-ketir tidak karuan. Ia menebak-nebak kira-kira apa ya yang di berikan kekasihnya ini. Apa sebuah benda yang menjadi favoritnya ataukah hal lain. Kekasihnya ini memang pemuda yang tidak mudah di tebak.

"Ti..tiga. Buka matamu senpai." Ucap Sasuke pelan lalu perlahan kelopak mata tan Naruto itu membuka.

Pupil biru Naruto mengecil setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya ini. Jantungnya berdetak kencang soalah ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

"Sa..Sasuke kau—?"

"Senpai." Wajah Sasuke merona merah saat dengan intens Naruto memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang terekspos tanpa penghalang. Telapak mungil Sasuke mencoba menutup bagian selangkangannya. Wajah putihnya berubah merah yang membuat Sasuke terlihat rupawan. Jangan tanya lagi keadaan Naruto, sedari tadi ia menahan hasrat untuk tidak menerjang Sasuke dengan segera. Mulutnya terkunci rapat dengan tonsil yang bergerak naik turun menelan saliva. Mana ada yang tidak mau bila di suguhi makanan spesial berupa tubuh molek yang siap santap yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Naruto setelah berhasil menutupi ketidakwarasan otaknya.

"Aku sedang menjadi kado untuk senpai. Lihat pita merah yang ada di leherku?" tunjuk Sasuke pada seutas pita yang melilit leher putihnya. Naruto meneguk ludah lalu mengangguk. Ia hanya bisa menuruti permintaan kekasihnya ini.

"Buka pita nya dan senpai bisa menikmati tubuhku selama 2 jam." Kata Sasuke polos dengan wajah menunduk malu.

"Apaaa?! Naruto berteriak kencang dengan hidung yang meneteskan darah segar.

**_Lemon Scene_**

"Uhmpp mmpch..akh." Sasuke mendesah tertahan saat lidah Naruto menggoda nya dalam ciuman panas. Mata nya tertutup dengan alis mengeryit merasakan tarian lidah kekasihnya dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Hhh..senpai..hh." Pemuda berwajah tampan dengan kulit putih itu tersenggal setelah pangutan liar yang ia lakukan. Suara nya bergetar saat memanggil seseorang yang kini tengah menaiki tubuh polosnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan jantung berdegup tidak karuan. Biner biru milik Naruto tak berkedip menyaksikan betapa erotisnya sosok mungil dari Uchiha yang pasrah dalam tindihannya.

Perlahan telapak tangan besar Naruto menyisir rambut Sasuke kebelakang. Ia menundukan kepala lalu mencium pipi tembam milik kekasihnya.

"Kau serius akan melakukan ini, hn?" tanya Naruto dengan suara husky tertahan, menandakan pemuda ini mencoba berfikir waras sebelum menyerah pada nafsu besarnya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke. Ia mencintainya dan ia tidak mau Sasuke menyesal telah menyerahkan keperjakaannya karena ingin memberinya kado spesial.

Sasuke membuka mata yang sedari tadi tertutup karena malu dengan keadaannya. Ia menatap _blue elektrik _milik kekasihnya yang kini meredup karena hasrat.

"Aku serius. Lakukan senpai. Miliki aku seutuhnya." Kata pemuda itu mantap lalu menjilat pipi Naruto yang terdapat tiga kumis kucing disana —"Aku mencintaimu senpai." Tambahnya lalu menuntun telapak besar Naruto menyentuh putingnya. Namikaze itu gelagapan. Ia memang ingin memiliki kekasihnya seutuhnya tapi tidak dengan ini caranya.

"Sasuke tapi ki—" Suara Naruto tercekat di tenggorokan saat sebuah benda lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ini kadomu senpai. Buka sekarang atau waktu 2 jam mu habis dengan percuma." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze itu menutup mata, menahan gejolak saat nafas hangat Sasuke menggelitik inderanya.

"Happy Birthday Naruto senpai." Ucap Sasuke lalu membalikan keadaan dengan meniduri Naruto yang masih menganga tidak percaya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuka kado ku. Jangan salah kan aku karena terlalu bernafsu Sasuke."

Naruto terpejam saat jemari pianis Sasuke memainkan lehernya. Ia ingin sekali mendesah tapi tidak, seme tidak mungkin mendesah layaknya uke. Ia masih waras walaupun penisnya sudah tegak ingin memasuki lubang hangat milik kekasihnya yang sedari tadi bergerak pelan di atas perutnya.

"Akh—senpai aku ingin susu milik mu." Kata Sasuke pelan dengan desahan.

"Tunggu sayang. Aku harus membuat mu rileks dulu." Bisik Naruto lalu menjilati telinga Sasuke.

"Akh..senpai..ungh." Desis Sasuke manja. Perlahan Naruto menidurkan Sasuke di ranjang lalu menaiki tubuh polosnya.

"Sasuke. Aku tidak tahan." Naruto memainkan puting Sasuke yang mulai menegang lalu menciuminya. Puting kecil dengan warna pink itu terasa lembut di lidah Naruto terlebih respon Sasuke yang mejerit kecil membuatnya terpacu untuk berbuat lebih.

"Akh..ahn..ahn." Sasuke mendongak dengan saliva yang menetes perlahan dari dagunya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan hasrat dalam dada. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar hebat, saat Naruto mengecupi puting kecilnya. Nikmat dan basah. jilatan Naruto membuat nafsunya semakin berkobar.

"Akhh senpai!" Sasuke berteriak pelan saat gigi tajam Naruto menggigiti titik kecilnya tersebut. Ngilu dan perih membuat air matanya menggenang di sudut mata. Namun itu membuat birahinya terpompa liar. Ia sudah sangat bernafsu sekarang. Kejantanan mungilnya berdiri tegak tanpa perintah. Onix hitam miliknya yang bersinar kini menggelap dengan pantulan hasrat yang ingin segera terselesaikan.

Naruto tersenyum bangga, membuat kekasihnya berwajah seperti pelacur adalah impiannya. Pemuda Namikaze itu tidak sabar, ia ingin segera mengagahi pemuda manis ini dengan brutal.

"Sasuke. Apakah enak saat aku menciumi putingmu, hn." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengusap perut datar Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya mengangguk tidak sanggup berkata saat mulut kecilnya sibuk mengulum jemari Naruto yang di sodorkannya.

"Mmph..unghh..mphh." Ia liukan lidah panasnya untuk membasahi jemari panjang sang Namikaze. Jari Naruto bergerak cepat membuat perut Sasuke sedikit mual. Saliva kembali menetes dari dagunya. Onix hitam itu berkedip nakal seakan menggundang Naruto untuk segera ke menu utama. Tentu saja pemuda Sulung Minato itu paham benar apa arti tatapan maut dari Uchiha itu. Tapi tenang saja, dalam otak surai pirang itu masih banyak ide untuk membuat kekasihnya ini frustasi.

Naruto menaikan kecupan panas nya untuk menjelajahi leher sang kekasih. Hidung bangirnya mengendus aroma yang menguar dari sana. Harum dan memabukan, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu kembali bergejolak.

"Akhh!" Sasuke mendesah kencang saat Naruto menggiti untuk membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher putihnya. Naruto memperlakukan leher jenjang itu dengan begitu sensual. Kecupan panjang, gigitan mesra serta jilatan basah ia lakukan tanpa sungkan sehingga leher itu kini tidak lagi suci dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang begitu kentara.

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto menggerakan tangan besarnya untuk membelai batang ereksi Sasuke yang ternyata lebih kecil dari miliknya. Ia elus perlahan penis mungil itu yang berkedut dengan gerakan ringan. Sasuke tersentak dengan mulut kembali terbuka dan mendesis nikmat. Jemari lentik kecokelatan itu melayang bergerak dari dua bola scrotum menuju ke ujung penis yang basah oleh tetes pelumas. Paha Sasuke bergetar hebat, ia merasa sangat nikmat.

"Argghh..ahn..senpai. Sentuh penis ku. Akh." Pinta Sasuke memohon kenikmatan.

"Kau merasa nikmat Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan mata layaknya predator kelaparan. Sulung Minato itu memang lapar dan hanya tubuh Sasuke makanannya. Sasuke mengangguk pasrah. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tubuhnya panas ingin dijamah oleh pria berambut kuning yang kini sibuk membelai kejantanannya.

"Aku lapar Sasu. Aku ingin susu yang keluar dari sini." Ucap pelan Naruto sambil mengocok kejantannya.

"Akh..ahn..akhh." Sasuke melenguh rendah merasakan betapa nikmat Naruto memperlakukan penis mungilnya. Mata Sasuke membola besar saat tanpa aba-aba Naruto mengulum kenjantanannya kedalam mulut hangat. Nikmat dan basah, membuat Sasuke melengkungkan punggungnya ingin merasakan kenikmatan yang melebihi ini semua.

"AKhh..senpai..Akhh!" Reaven itu menjerit menjawab kenikmatan yang di pertanyakan Naruto lewat desahan keras. Paha putih nya bergetar hebat, mulutnya mengangga meneteskan saliva serta puting yang menjulang ingin di sentuh dan di jamah. Pemandangan itu membuat nafsu Naruto menggelegak liar.

"Akhh..kulum lagi. Hisap milik ku. Akhh..senpai." Desah Sasuke meminta kenikmatan pada Naruto. Kini jemari putihnya sibuk menyentuhi puting kecil miliknya sendiri. Pinggulnya bergerak liar, membuat Naruto sedikit kuwalahan.

"Akh..nikmat senpai. Akh enak. Lagi lebih aku ingin lebih ahnn." Sasuke sudah hilang kewarasan sekaeang, dalam otaknya hanya ingin memuntahkan isi dalam dua bola scrotumnya yang kini sudah membengkak. Jantung berdetak kencang, membuat nafasnya sesak dan tersengal-sengal.

"Sasuke. Mmmphh..kau mau keluar?" tanya Naruto di tengah kulumannya dan hanya di jawab Sasuke dengan anggukan cepat. Biner biru Naruto mengerling nakal. Ia semakin cepat mengulum penis mungil kekasihnya ini yang berdenyut dalam mulutnya. Naruto meliukan lidah panasnya dengan cekatan lalu menghisap ujung penis itu untuk menyeruput precum Sasuke. Sedikit pahit memang namun aroma yang menguar dari sana membuat nafsunya meningkat.

"Akhh..senpai. sudah di ujung tidak kuat. Akh aku mau pipis." Desah Sasuke dengan gerakan pinggul cepat sambil menjambak rambut pirang Naruto yang basah oleh keringat. Raungan nikmat Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin mesra menjamah batang ereksi sang kekasih, dengan gemas ia gigiti lubang _urthera_ yang ada di ujung penis Sasuke dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian sebuah tembakan sperma panas meluncur di tenggorokannya

"Arrgghh..pipis aku pipis akh…akh" Sasuke menjerit nikmat dengan jambakan pada rambut yang semakin erat. Nafas pemuda itu tersengal kencang dengan uap yang mengepul keluar.

"Sasuke. Susu mu banyak dan manis. Aku suka. Tapi—" Belum puas Sasuke menikmati orgasme yang masih menggedor di dada, tanpa aba-aba Naruto melebarkan paha nya lalu memasukan kejantanan besar dan gemuk tersebut dalam lubang kecilnya.

"Argghh!" Pinggul Sasuke melengkung dengan mata membola mengisyaratkan kesakitan. Bibirnya kembali membuka dengan saliva yang semakin deras menetes hingga membashi dadanya. Naruto hanya meneguk ludah berkali-kali menyaksikan wajah kekasihnya ini bertambah erotis.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah tidak tahan engh..kau sempit dan ketat." Ucap Naruto pelan lalu menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Tubuh yang berbalut kulit putih itu bergetar, lubungnya terasa robek menjadi dua bagian saat sesuatu yang keras membobol masuk tanpa aba-aba.

"Khh…argh.._dobe _ap..apa yang kau lakukan pada lubang ku." Ucap Reaven itu dengan nada gemetar. Setetes liquid bening perlahan jatuh membasahi pipi. Berbaur dengan keringat yang membuat Naruto semakin bergairah.

"Aku memasukkan penis besar ku kedalam mu Sasu. Akhh..lubangmu enak memijat punya ku." Jawab Naruto lalu menggerakkan cepat pinggul serta kejantannya. Penis besar itu bergerak liar dengan gerakan maju mundur dengan brutal.

"Akhh..akh..senpai..akhh." desah Sasuke keras. Ia merasa sakit dan nyeri pada bagian rektumnya. Namun apalah daya, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto menganggahinya dengan layaknya pelacur jalanan.

"Senpai..akh..akh..hiiyaah..akh." lenguh mesra pemuda Uchiha itu lalu merangkulkan tangannya pada leher basah Naruto.

"Sasuke enak..akh..nikmat. Susu ku mau keluar. Akh…pijat lagi sayang." Naruto merancau meminta Sasuke memijat miliknya. Gerakan dinding anus Sasuke yang berkedut mengusir penis besar itu malah di salah artikan sebagai memijat. Sasuke mencakar punggung Naruto saat penis itu menyentuh suatu titik di dalam sana.

"Akh..enak..ssh..ouh." Sasuke menjerit layaknya gadis. Rektum Sasuke berdarah karena menjadi bulan-bulanan penis Naruto yang bergerak liar.

"Senpai…akh..aku ingin pipis lagi..akhn..sentuh puting ku senpai..akh." pinta Reaven itu lalu memaksa Naruto mengulum putingnya.

"Uhmmp..iya..keluar bersama..mmphh." Ucap pirang itu pada Sasuke yang terlihat erotis di matanya. Kejantannya yang berukuran besar dan gemuk itu berdenyut senang saat dengan berkali-kali ia gesek lubang ketat Sasuke yang mulai meneteskan darah segar. Nafsu mulai menguasai hatinya, ia tidak akan berbuat lembut bila sudah pasrah dengan birahinya. Permainan seks Naruto memang tidak bisa diremehkan, lihatlah, ranjang ukuran besar miliknya dapat bergoyang dan berderit kencang.

"Senpai..akh..pipis. Aku pipis lagi. Akhhhh!" Sasuke menjerit keras dengan mata terpejam dan sedrtik kemudian sperma panas menyembur keluar membasahi perutnya.

"Akh..iya..Sasuke..akhhh..susu ku keluar..akhh." Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya cepat lalu berhenti saat aliran sperma menggelegak keluar tak terkontrol dan menembakan sarinya di dalam lubang hangat yang mencengkram kuat.

"Uhngg." Sasuke melenguh kecil saat ia merasa aneh pada anusnya yang terisi oleh sesuatu. Perlahan setelah kejantannya lemas, Naruto melepas penyatuannya lalu jatuh tertidur di samping Sasuke.

"hah..hah..Sasuke..kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pelan dengan nafas tersengal lalu merangkul tubuh basah Sasuke dalam dekapan hangat. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya lelah dan lubangnya terasa penuh. Badannya seakan remuk dengan perut dan dada lengket oleh sperma miliknya.

"Terima kasih kadonya. Ini adalah kado terbaik yang pernah ada." Ucap Naruto pelan lalu membelai punggung Sasuke.

"Senpai suka?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata berbinar polos. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengecup mesra puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang. Arigatou ne." Bisik pemuda berambut pirang itu.—"Tapi Sasuke, kenapa sikapmu bisa menyebalkan sekali hari ini." Tanya kembali Namikaze itu yang masih bertanya-tanya kenapa sikap Sasuke cepat sekali bebubah-ubah.

"Rahasia senpai. Aku sudah berjanji pada Ne—upss." Sasuke membungkam mulutnya karena tanpa sengaja ia akan mengucapkan rencana yang di buat Neji untuknya. Naruto mengeryit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu. Kau sudah berjanji pada siapa. Jawab aku." Desak Naruto dengan delikan mata yang mengerikan. Sasuke merasa percuma bila mengelak, pasti Naruto akan mendesak terus menerus meminta penjelasan. Ia merutuki mulut embernya karena tidak bisa menjaga rahasia.

Menundukan kepala Sasuke menjawab lirih—" Neji senpai yang memberikan ide ini. "

Kontan saja wajah Naruto merah karena marah. Ia tahu sahabatnya yang satu itu benar-benar mesumnya tidak karuan, tapi kenapa ia sampai tega meracuni Sasuke nya yang polos dengan pikiran kotor.

"Hyuga katarak, berani sekali dia!" Raung Naruto keras. Sasuke gelagapan ia paham Naruto tidak akan segan-segan pada seseorang yang menyakitinya. Tapi Neji kan tidak menyakitinya malah ia berbaik hati memberikan saran untuk kekasihnya ini dan terbukti ampuh. Seharusnya Naruto berterima kasih pada sahabat nya itu.

"Jangan marah pada Neji senpai, aku tidak keberatan dengan idenya. Aku suka dengan idenya, karena senpai juga menikmatinya." Bela Sasuke lalu memeluk Naruto. Pemuda dengan kulit kecokelatan itu menghela nafas pendek. Ia memang tidak bisa marah pada kekasihnya ini.

Memilih pasrah Naruto menjawab—" Iya..aku kasih." Naruto tersenyum hangat lalu mengusap kepala Sasuke pelan.

"Tunggulah pembalasan ku Neji. Akan ku buat kau tidak bisa bejalan selama seminggu khe..khe..khe." Naruto menyeringgai mengerikan. Tentu saja mana ada yang selamat bila membuat gara-gara padanya apalagi meyangkut malaikat polosnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC/FIN**

**Tergantung review yang masuk.**

**Maaf ya ini cerita yang sangaattt panjang.**

**So RNR please….**


End file.
